Leafstar's Prophecy
Leafstar's Prophecy Foreword Hi Everyone! Spirit here. This story is inspired by 'SkyClan's Destiny' and it is set right after the book. I really wanted to see what happened when Leafstar and Billystorm talked. I don't reccommend this to anyone who hasn't read SkyClan's Destiny because it may contain spoilers from the book. I really hope you like it. Prolouge - Leafstar Are these "deeper roots" that the prophecy spoke of? "Visiting cats must hunt everyday," she continued, "but we won't train them for fighting until they have spent one moon with us. And if they bring danger to the gorge, they must leave. SkyClan doesn't offer itself to the highest bidder as a fighting force." She lifted her head. "We are a proud, independant Clan with a code and honor of our own." Sharpclaw let out a small sigh, then nodded and touched his muzzle to the top of Leafstar's head. "I am proud to be your deputy," he murmured. He gave her a long look of sparkling eyes before turning to pad away after his Clanmates. Leafstar stayed where she was for a moment, watching him go. Sharpclaw would never be an easy cat, she knew, blindly following her orders. He would always be a tough, challenging presence at her shoulder, with ideas of his own, and he would never be afraid to argue. We'll have many more quarrels to come, Leafstar thought. ''And thats good. '' Watching her Clanmates pad away from her along the riverbank, Leafstar narrowed her eyes. Theres one more part of my destiny I need to take control of. With energy flooding into her paws, she bounded forward until she caught up with Billystorm. The ginger and white tom turned to look at her, his gaze warm with welcome. Leafstar reveled in the sensation of being close to him. ''He was so strong, so loyal in battle... '' She knew that he loved her, but he had accepted her destiny to be leader of SkyClan and nothing more. He was still prepared to go into battle beside her, and forge a path for other daylight-warriors to follow. But Leafstar wanted more then this. If she could choose her Clan's destiny, she could choose her own. She had a deputy and a medicine cat she could trust with her eight remaining lives. Even if she had to step down from her duties while she nursed a litter of kits. In her clan, her warrior code, there was no law against leaders having a mate, and a destiny of their own. "Will you walk with me for awhile?" she asked him. "We need to talk..." Chapter 1 - Billystorm "Sure Leafstar" he purred, his eyes softening. There was something about Leafstar in his heart that made him purr like a kit. Leafstar turned to him when they were away from their Clanmates. "Billystorm, I've decided that we can become mates, because I love you and your the right cat for me." Billystorm's tail curled up and his eyes sparkled. He reached out his tail and to his delight she twined it with his. "There might be problems..." she began softly. "It's okay, we can pull through them!" Billystorm mewed encouragingly. Leafstar padded beside him, pelts brushing and he felt like he was walking the stars, never running out of breath, never feeling tired, no pain at all... "Leafstar, what would our clanmates think of us?" "I do not know, but I am their leader and they must accept my descision.